A display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, may be a non-emissive display panel that cannot emit light per se to create an image but receives external light, e.g., from a backlight, to display an image.
An LCD panel may include a plurality of substrates on which pixel electrodes and common electrodes are patterned, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer having dielectric anisotropy. The LC layer may be injected between the plurality of substrates. The pixel electrodes may be arranged in a matrix form and connected to switching elements, such as thin film transistors (TFTs). According to an exemplary embodiment, rows of the pixel electrodes may sequentially receive a data voltage such that the data signal is applied to one row of the pixel electrodes each time. The common electrodes may be formed on the substrate, e.g., on the entire surface of the substrate, and receive a common voltage.
The LCD panel may generate an electric field in the LC layer in response to the data signal and adjust the transmittance of light passing through the LC layer by adjusting the intensity of the electric field. Thus, the LCD panel may display a desired image.